


Gay Club

by Lord Angelcake (EuterpesChild)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuterpesChild/pseuds/Lord%20Angelcake
Summary: Originally written in 2014.Apologies for the format; it was originally written via text.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCityLightShow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCityLightShow/gifts).



_Well this is uncomfortable_

You've been sitting at the bar for 10 minutes and nothing has happened

Literally nothing

You're not much of a dancer

You've barely touched your gin and tonic

(Gin is gross, btw)

And your friends that convinced you to go are over there in the corner

Cheering you on

Half dancing

Very straight

Unlike the club you're in

You've almost given up when

Someone slides in next to you

The sexiest body movement you've ever seen

"Don't like gin much then, eh?"

"Here, let me order you something"

He- because of course it's a man it's the most beautiful man you've ever seen and he's your age and god he's perfect-

He gestures to the bartender and says something

You can't tell what because of the music

But from what he said before you can tell he's a bit Welsh

Lord that voice-!

"So you never been to a gay bar then?"

He's turned back to you

"N-no; never been to a gay anything really"

Your voice comes out deeper than you meant and one of his deep green eyes dilates slightly

"Well since you're here"

"And since I'm gay"

"And I'm assuming you're gay since you're a man in a beautiful shirt sitting at a gay bar"

"How about we drink some gay alcohol"

"And then spend the night in a gay apartment"

"And do gay things together?"

You splutter

And he takes that as a yes

Your friends toast you from across the room

And the wonderful human right next to you toasts you as well

And you can't help but toast them back

(...it's hella gay)


End file.
